1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter generally relates to a method and system for autonomous load sharing. Particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a method and system of controlling at least two devices to generate output commensurate with demand without direct communication between the devices.
2. Related Art
In general, systems utilizing multiple devices to supply output commensurate with demand communicate with one another to facilitate the generation of the demanded output. To accomplish this, multiple devices are often used and communicate with one another via physical connection, such as, wires, computers, control panels, conduits, and the like. Such physical connections require the devices to either be located near one another, or the wires, conduits and the like must be long enough to provide the physical connection between the devices. Lengthy connection or communication means may be costly, difficult to install and/or difficult to maintain. Moreover, in some systems, close physical location of the devices may not be advisable or attainable.
Accordingly, a method and system for autonomous load sharing to control multiple devices supplying output without direct communication between the devices is needed.